


Star Light, Star Bright

by paperchimes



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Five-year-old!India, Fluff, Hiddlesworth if you squint, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperchimes/pseuds/paperchimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The perfect end to a perfect day: out in the open, under the night sky and with the three people you love the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Light, Star Bright

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this awhile ago, the day after I wrote the [Little India](http://archiveofourown.org/works/406600) drabble, but I never got to editing it until today. ^^;

The night was peaceful as they lay beneath the shimmering stars, with the light wind bringing forth the tender scent of pine and earth. Gaze trained on the distant horizon, Chris allows his eyes to trace over the intricate outline of uncontrolled nature; at the same time, a tentative hand reaches over to caress the curls out of Elsa’s sleeping face. Her head lay tenderly on his shoulder, nestled between the slight curve of his collarbone and neck. Blonde hair, which shone a luminous silver beneath the moonlight, was splayed across his chest. Chris could vaguely detect the delicate, familiar scent of her favourite strawberry shampoo.

“Daddy…” was the tiny mumble from his opposite side, and he slowly turned his head, careful not to jerk Elsa out of her slumber. A pair of wide blue eyes gazed up at him, glimmering from the bright starlight and dimming campfire embers. She lay her tiny head of golden hair on his chest as well, eyes fluttering closed as she nuzzled an ear over his heart. He stared at her long, soft eyelashes, tinted amber from the glowing light. After a moment’s calmness, her eyes opened, and closed again. She let out a long, audible yawn and pressed her mouth to his sleeve. 

“Tell Uncle Tom to come closer,” her voice was muffled as she spoke through the thick fabric. Chris couldn’t help but smile. 

“You heard her, mate,” he called over to the lanky outline of a man, perched on a nearby rock. Squinting through the darkness, he watched as the silhouette pushed itself away from the boulder and slowly paced over to the thick blanket they were lying on. 

“I don’t know… there’s not much room left on the blanket,” Tom’s concerned murmur was nonchalantly replied with Chris extending out his left arm and patting the little bit of space behind India. His right arm remained carefully wrapped around Elsa’s shoulders and Tom couldn’t help but cock an eyebrow in amusement. 

“Lie down on Daddy like how Mummy’s doing,” India directed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and her godfather couldn’t help but let out a small “ehehehe” of a chuckle. 

“Oh I couldn’t..” 

“Just do it, mate,” Chris drawled from where he lay, a tired smirk playing on his lips. “Project Group Hug and all that.” 

It didn’t take much more coaxing than that and a moment later, Tom’s head was pressed against his shoulder, moving about as he tried to find a comfortable spot. India remained where she was, head above her daddy’s heartbeat and tiny arms clutching at the fabric above his navel. They shifted around a bit more until - like finishing a jigsaw puzzle - they managed to fit on the singular blanket. 

“Look at how beautiful that is,” Tom’s words came out in a sigh, those baby blues of his widening in awe at the splash of glittering stars across the night sky. He reached out a curious hand, as if attempting to catch one of them, but grasped only the cold air between his fingertips. 

“Oh, hi, Tom… nice of you to join us…” Elsa’s sleepy mumble drifted into Chris’ right ear. 

“So sorry, Elsa,” he murmured the apology almost instantly. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“Hush and look at the stars,” she brushed off with a smile, her nose brushing against her husband’s neck as she scooted closer. India reached out a small hand to grab at her mother’s outstretched fingers and anchored them to Chris’ chest. The two of them, mother and child, yawned in unison and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

A tender hand brushed against the back of Tom’s neck teasingly. He snorted under his breath but made no move to swat it away. “Out in the starlight with my three girls…” Chris mused with a distant voice. 

“Hush and look at the stars,” Tom echoed Elsa’s words before being slowly coaxed to sleep by the gentle fingertips brushing through his hair. 

And that was how they remained until dawn, until the sunlight and birdsong eased them out of sweet and warm dreams, and they awoke to find themselves locked in the soft-hearted, tender embrace of their loved ones. 

Everything was perfect.


End file.
